fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Special Poem
Today is a day that I release a very special poem that means a whole lot to me. I worked extremely hard on this one, and to the one that it is dedicated to, I do hope that you read it and enjoy it, none of this would be possible without you. With that said, allow us to begin this monster of a poem. The Poem I'n my time in this world, I've met many different people in different places, '''L'o and behold, among them there are many wonderful and brilliant faces 'O'nly one, however, has affected me as you have, made me feel this way 'V'alentine's Day is today, I figured that this would be the perfect time to say 'E'verything about you I love, I cherish every single moment we share 'Y'ou hold my feelings dear, and for me you genuinely do care. 'O'f all those I have faced in my time on this rollercoaster of emotion 'U'nder any circumstance, you have supported nearly all my notions 'S'ometimes I'll think to myself, how much I desire to be with you 'O'n the days we spend together, nobody makes me happy the ways you do 'M'any times I've been down, but you were the one to pick me up again 'U'nderstand this, my love, I will always care about you until the very end 'C'learly my admiration to you is great, this you obviously realize 'H'iding my affection was pointless,it could easily be seen by your eyes 'A'nd though you do not feel the same, perhaps things could change one day 'V'ery soon? I doubt, but in time, perhaps you will feel the same way. 'A'll reading know who I'm referring to, who center of my attention is 'T'ruly not a huge mystery, but what may be a surprising fact is this; 'A'll of my depression from long ago, and how all of it disappeared 'R'eally it was all because of you, and the fact that you're always near. 'Y'es, you were the one to have filled my dark soul with light, 'O'kay, that was a DMC quote, but it describes you just right. 'U'sually when you are around, a bit of nervousness comes to me 'A'nd I can get shy around you, though I try not to let you see. 'R'ed in the face I am getting, just typing up this gift for you 'E'verybody knows how I feel, so why is this difficult to do? 'V'ery strong restraint it takes, just to hold back all of my love 'E'ven then it's so difficult, perhaps I just need the right shove. 'R'eally, my biggest struggle of all is if things will change, 'Y'ou currently don't feel this way, but don't find me strange. 'S'o long now, you've been aware of this adoration that I have, 'W'hen you're happy, I'm happy, my amusement is making you laugh. 'E'very emotion from you caused by me is something I value 'E'xcept grief and disappointment from some things I tell you. 'T'hrough it all, you stick by my side, treat me as if I was one of your own '''I cannot express my gratitude and love to you, you make me feel not alone. H'ere's what I'm getting at, without you life wouldn't be the same, '''O'n top of your smarts, you have my heart as something you claim. 'P'reviously I wrote of you before in a way, also with loving intent 'E'xcept you are not a Fallen Angel nor a Loss, so my messages were bent. 'Y'ou and I still share an Unbreakable Bond, however, that is still a constant 'O'utside and inside you are beautiful, my emotions to you will not relent. 'U'nder your eyes, I've been much happier about everything now, 'C'omplete loyalty and care to you like you have to me, that's what I vow. 'A's time passes, my liking to you never loses it's power, 'N'o matter how many days, months weeks or hours. 'F'or only know you a bit under two years, I can easily say there's nothing I regret 'E'ven the moments we hit rough patches, they are occurences I don't want to forget. 'E'asily the reason why is because I spent them with you, this makes them worthwhile. 'L'ucky is what I am to have you so close, to say otherwise would be just utter denial. 'T'hrough all we've been through, we've had eachothers backs 'H'elping one another out, together we could survive any attack. 'E'very moment I think of you, I have a warm feeling overcome me, 'S'eeing you around increases that, what a pair we've come to be. 'A's I start to drift into sleep, I can be assured that you may be inside my dreams, 'M'aking me feel okay, and that everything is much better than it may seem. 'E'xtrordinary, that is a perfect word to explain what kind of person you are. 'A'mazing is another fantastic word, if only saying it before wasn't so hard. 'S'ometimes I fear you don't care for me, but you always put that idea to rest, '''I know that you do, you are the person that makes me feel my absolute best. 'D'arkness would engulf me likely if I didn't have you to be around, 'O'nly light surrounds me now, knowing that your loving care can be found. 'S'o in total, I am completely infatuated with you, a fact that I fully admit, 'O'n reading this, I hope you appreciate my work here, I really hope you like it. 'M'aking this was a tough task, but it will all be worth it just to make you happy, 'E'very smile on your face is worth it, even if it requires me to be this sappy. 'T'hank you for all you've done for me, love, I'm honored to have known you. 'I'n closing this poem, I must say once more I love you and that every word wrote here is true. 'M'ake sure to read the first letter of every line, it describes my feelings even more 'E'nding this poem now, let me just say this; I love you with all my heart, Avatar Four. Closings So... what do you think? I poured my heart into making this for you and really want you to love it. I spent days making it all because I want to make you happy, and to show just the extent of my love and care for you. I'll admit I was very nervous about putting this up, but I'm somewhat confident you'll like it. I hope to see you later today so we can talk even more. Happy Valentine's Day, Avvy. I love you. Category:Poetry